The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that various methods of baby transport have been used across different cultures and periods and for different ages of child. Methods include wheeled devices including baby carriages, strollers, slings, backpacks, baskets, infant car seats, and bicycle carriers.
Typically, a baby stroller is a vehicle used to carry a baby. There are also special vehicles, car seats, and other devices for carrying babies. However, a baby stroller utilizes a wheeled frame with an infant seat secured thereon. The stroller frame is provided with a raised handle configured to allow a parent, family member or other attendant to manually push the stroller along as they walk.
In many instances, the stroller must be manually pushed by the attendant to propel it from one place to another. When pushing such a stroller on a long walk, even on smooth level pavement, such a task takes its toll and eventually becomes tiring to the person pushing the stroller. Typically, the infant seat is provided with a restraint device to prevent the infant or child from accidentally falling out of the seat. Wheel brakes or chocks can be used to stop the wheels from rolling.
In many instances, a motor and a drive shaft are effective for uniform acceleration of a vehicle. Levers and electrical components are often used to regulate velocity, power, and braking on the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.